


Oxygen Mask

by talefeathers



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rescue, Suffering Game Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Kravitz is prepared to drown with the rest of the astral plane when Taako makes a dramatic entrance.





	Oxygen Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Taakitz for "I brought you an umbrella."

“I brought you an umbrella.”

That, Kravitz thought, was putting it mildly, since what Taako had actually done was descend through a hole that he had blasted into the roof of the Eternal Stockade astride a painfully beautiful spectral binicorn, only holding the Umbra Staff over Kravitz’s head to catch globs of tar-like goop as an afterthought.

“I – well,” Kravitz answered elegantly, still processing this hairpin turn in the plot.

“Well, c’mon, handsome,” Taako said with a beckoning toss of his head. “Let’s blow this pop stand.”

“I –”

Kravitz had started to stand without thinking, but he stopped himself as the darkness enveloping his plane leaked back through his periphery.

“I can’t just leave them, Taako,” he said. “The Raven Queen left them in my charge, I. I can’t just let them disappear.”

“I mean, I get you,” Taako said, “but how much good are you actually doing them sitting here?”

Kravitz grimaced. Taako extended his hand.

“You gotta put your own oxygen mask on first, buddy,” he said gently.

Kravitz closed his eyes.

_I’ll come back for you,_ he promised them, the souls he’d stopped feeling days ago, encased in whatever dark muck had swallowed this world.

And then he took Taako’s hand.


End file.
